


The linear method

by marginaliana



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: River meets Jack three times - in order.





	The linear method

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaffyrutsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts).



For once, River met someone in order. She was lounging in her cell when the guards went past with a new prisoner; she looked up – out of boredom more than anything – and was surprised when the prisoner caught her eye, grinned, and winked.

It was intriguing. Although the prison was more of an annoyance for her than anything else, she wasn't used to others thinking so. Terror was the usual thing, or intense resentment. But this one… even in the brief glimpse she'd had of him, she could tell he was amused. 

They passed out of sight almost immediately, but halfway down the hall to the next block, she could hear him begin to hum.

She wasn't entirely surprised when he appeared at the door of her cell late at night, after the guards had made their rounds; it was no great feat to recognize someone so like herself.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said. "Want to get out of here?" He offered a grin that was so perfect it might have been used to sell something.

River couldn't help smiling a little. "To do what?"

"To start with, let me—" He cut himself off when River reached up and flicked the door open.

"Hmmm?" she said, giving him a look.

"Ah," he said, but the grin didn't fade at all and she had to give him credit there. "Well, since I'm not actually rescuing you from a terrible fate," he said, "how would you like to help me break into a museum?" 

"Depends," she said. Despite his prettiness, there was something solid about him, something unmoving that she knew she could count on. She'd felt that before, of course, with the Doctor, but it was odd to find it in a total stranger. "What are we stealing and what are we doing with it?"

"Well, that's where it gets interesting," he said. "We're going for a small statue from Korleopsis. It's very important for their annual fertility ceremony, so we're going to give it back to them."

River considered for no more than a moment. She'd trained in archaeology, but that didn't mean she had no rules about what she took. "I'm in," she said, and held out a hand. "River."

"Great," he said, reaching out to shake. "I'm Jack."

\-----

The second time River met Jack, it was in New New New New York. They had parted amiably after Korleopsis – Jack to some other mission that he wouldn't name and River back to Stormcage to continue her penance for something that she hadn't actually done. Sort of. Mostly.

She ducked out of the prison too many times to count but she always came back, and eventually the pardon was given. She went out to find a proper job. Teaching proved to be satisfying and she kept at it, but she had to admit that she craved a bit of adventure at times.

When adventure found her, she was certainly ready for it. The class was examining a collection of ruins and she'd given them the assignment to identify which objects were old New New New York and which were old New New York (or old old New New New York, depending on which terminology one preferred). Some of them were working from checklists they'd composed, while others took a more holistic approach. She would be intrigued to see what each of them discovered.

And then the tent exploded.

To the students' credit, none of them panicked. Some moved away rather quickly, but that was only sensible. Others grabbed up what equipment they could reach and then moved away. River made a mental note to award some extra credit there.

She took a quick headcount and determined that they were all there, then second-guessed herself when she started towards the tent and a body came hurtling out to land at her feet. She ran towards it, skidding to a stop when she recognized it as definitely not one of the students. 

It was Jack, his pilot's coat burned away almost to nothing and his skin blistered and black. He wasn't breathing, which River regarded as a mercy.

_Damn_ , she thought. _I liked him._

There was a sharp, urgent glow; when she could see again, Jack's skin was clean and whole, although the coat and clothes underneath were still a total loss. He sat up, gasping. River blinked, then leaned forwards into his line of sight.

"Oh, it's you," Jack said. He was obviously trying to sound cheerful, but he couldn't quite keep the exhaustion out of his voice. "Hello."

"Hello," she said. "Do you do this often?"

"That's not quite right, as a pickup line," Jack said, "but unfortunately, the answer is yes." He hauled himself to his feet. "Like what you see?"

"I liked the view better when it was trousers," she said.

"First time I've heard that," Jack said, flashing her a smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes. "By the way, how do you feel about saving the planet?"

"Sounds lovely," said River. She looked around for her assistant and spotted him hovering by the edge of a tent flap, gauging the level of the flames. She raised her voice. "Dontion!"

"Yes, professor?"

"Gather the ducklings and head back, please. I'll meet you at home for debrief."

Dontion looked dubious, but he'd worked with her too long to argue and merely nodded.

River turned back to Jack. "Shall we go?" she said, "Or can I find you a pair of trousers first?"

"Absolutely no time for trousers," Jack said, and this time his grin looked real.

\-----

The third time they met, it was a surprise to three people. River and the Doctor were engaged in some hurried repairs to the Tardis; he was head-first into the underside of the console and she was attempting to give direction, although he was being obstreperous as usual. She'd have been worried if he weren't.

There were footsteps outside, slowing as they reached the door. River knew that no one could get inside without invitation, of course, but she still tensed a little. It was hard not to, given that she'd spent ages being shot at already this morning.

And then a familiar voice came from outside. "Hello, beautiful," it said. "Didn't expect to see you here." River felt herself relax all at once. There was a moment's pause, then the sound of a key in a lock. 

"Anyone home?" said Jack, pushing the door open a little. "Doctor?" He stuck his head in, caught sight of River's raised eyebrows, and grinned. 

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to discover you know him," River said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the Doctor's prone form.

"Likewise."

Jack came all the way in, shutting the door behind him. He'd managed to acquire another one of those pilot's coats. Or perhaps it was the old coat, depending on when he'd met her last.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the Doctor said waspishly. He slid out, hair even more ridiculous than ever and face spattered with some sort of fluid that River didn't recognize. She rather suspected that the Tardis had generated it especially for this moment. The Doctor lifted his head. "And how do you two know each other?"

"Oh, I get around," Jack drawled. "Plenty of time to wander, as you know."

River could tell there was something underneath that, probably relating to Jack's interesting inability to stay dead. Probably best not to let the boys dwell on it. "Should we do a spoiler check?" she asked. "This is three for me."

Jack turned back to her, some of his tension easing. "Also three."

"Refreshing," River said. She tapped the Doctor gently with the toe of her boot. "This one is allergic to the linear method."

The Doctor made an outraged sputtering noise. "I'm right here!" he said. "And still trying to make these _slightly important_ repairs. Before the centaurs find us."

"What can I do?" Jack asked.

"Find me a star wrench," said the Doctor. He huffed. "Metric, not Imperial."

River met Jack's eyes. 'Flatter her,' she mouthed.

Jack crossed to the far side of the console and ran his hand gently over the controls. "Will you help me, lovely?" he murmured. A drawer popped open. "Thank you," he said, giving the Tardis another caress. "I'll make sure he takes good care of you." The Tardis made a smug humming noise. Jack passed the wrench off to River, who handed it down. 

The Doctor took it and slid back under the console. "Right," he said. "Now which of these was it?"

"Far left," said River. She wasn't surprised when he ignored her and carried on muttering to himself, so after a moment she turned back to Jack. "How far back did you have to go to get another coat like that?"

"Twentieth century Earth," he said. "Nice place. Tricky to keep from meeting myself, but America's big enough."

"One of you in any time period is plenty," the Doctor said, but this time River didn't think it was loud enough for Jack to have heard. She loved the Doctor a little more for this tiny moment of grudging compassion.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" she asked. "Planetary rescue? Robbery? Something even more extravagant?"

"No, no," said Jack. "I'm just doing a favor for a friend. Picking up a package."

"Are you picking it up from someone in particular? Because the only people here are centaurs," River said. "And they're a bit 'shoot first and ask questions later.'"

"Ah, but unlike you, they haven't met me yet," said Jack, giving one of his dazzling smiles, and River had to admit that if anyone could make a favorable first impression on a herd of angry centaurs, it would probably be Jack. 

"No flirting with my wife!" the Doctor said, without moving.

Jack looked truly bemused for the first time in their entire acquaintance. "Wife?" he said.

"Wife," River confirmed, but before she could elaborate, there was the distant but unmistakable sound of hoofbeats from outside. "I'll tell you the whole story next time around."

"I'm going to hold you to that," said Jack. "In the meantime, I have some centaurs to charm. So long, Doctor." 

He went to the door and had his hand on the latch when the Doctor spoke again. "Be careful, Jack," he said, and because he was still hidden under the console, River was the only one to see the flare of happiness on Jack's face.


End file.
